Just for a Week
by ILoveOreoAndCheese
Summary: Ayase Yukiya was mysteriously turned into a girl for a week when Gion asked him to drink his invented mocktail drink. Kanou was delighted, Kuba Homare was excited. And Ayase was horrified. Rated M, contains lemons. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My newest yaoi obsession.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own story and plot.

My first attempt to write a yaoi lemon, so please be good!

Please review. :D

Note: This hadn't been beta-ed, so pardon me for some typos. Can someone be my beta reader?

**Summary:**

Ayase Yukiya was mysteriously turned into a girl for a week when Gion asked him to drink his invented mocktail drink. Kanou was delighted, Kuba Homare was excited. And Ayase was horrified.

**Just for a Week**

**Chapter 1**

"Aa-ah…K-kan-ou-san…n-not..so..deep..Ah!" Ayase begged with tears streaming on his sapphire eyes as Kanou thrust deeper and deeper.

"You like it, Ayase."

Kanou continued to thrust deeper as his lips was busy sucking and licking his hardened nipples, one after another as his other hand was strategically nipping the other.

"Aa…uh..Stop..p-please…" Ayase once again begged as the beast in Kanou was devouring his body again and again in a not so gentle manner.

"Then beg me, Ayase."

Really, Kanou really wanted to tease him whenever they were having sex, mostly every night. He was against it at first, being a sex slave, that was. They were both men. But eventually, he began to accept the fact that he had to do this to pay off his debts. Kanou wasn't really as bad and scary as he looked. He was really gentle in dealing with him except for the times that he would angry with him and whenever they would have sex. Kanou could really be a beast when he wanted to.

"Please…" He begged, tears were streaming down his face.

"Kiss me before I stop."

Then, he got no choice but to kiss him fully on the lips and as he begged him to stop. Then Kanou became more aggressive and started sucking his tongue, wetting his lips.

The kissed passionately for a while before Kanou finally let him go in peace.

Both of them were panting, gasping for air once their lips parted. It was already their fifth round with an interval of fifteen minutes each and Kanou looked like he had a lot of stamina to perform his sexual desires. But Ayase was already weak and too tired to comply with his desires.

They were both wet with different liquids and he felt really sticky.

"Ne, Ayase, let's have shower together. I promise, I won't do anything. I feel sticky." Kanou said once he was already settled on the bed. He wanted to stand up and take a warm shower to refresh him but his body felt too weak to perform such actions.

Before he could answer, Kanou already carried him towards the bathroom and started washing him under the cold shower.

Just by then, Kanou began kissing him while soaping his body. He struggled to remove Kanou's lips from his but he was too strong and he pinned him at the cold bathroom wall. He just spoke under his breath.

"K-ka-nou-s-an….y-you…s-said..you..w-w-wouldn't do…Ah..anything." He gasped as he felt that Kanou's hand was rubbing his hardened cock.

"I'm just doing things that please you." Kanou muttered when he let go of his abused and bruised lips for a while.

And so much for Kanou saying that he wouldn't do anything, they did have sex under the shower in the end.

-X-

Ayase felt that his body was all sore especially his butt from yesterday's unending sex escapades, thanks to Kanou's stubbornness. Slowly, he sat up on the bed. He found the space beside him empty. It seemed that Kanou was already at his office. Or so he thought.

Getting off on his feet, he went outside the room, and found Kanou sitting comfortably on the sofa with Gion on the opposite side. When both men noticed his presence, Gion automatically went towards him and hugged him tightly.

"Good morning, Aya-chan~!" Gion greeted cheerfully and he heard a loud bang that made Gion struggled with pain in his head, his eyes were watery while palming his banged head.

"Kanou-san! You don't have to hit him." Ayase said.

"Kanou-niisan, you're so mean! I was just greeting Aya-chan." Gion said with his Kansai-ben dialect.

"You must know who owns Ayase." Kanou said with a killing aura around him making Gion shrieked in fear. He feared for his life now that he was seeing the deathly glare of Kanou who looked like he had just came back murdering ten people.

"I'll make you as bait for hungry sharks at the Pacific Ocean." Kanou continued his life threatening statements towards Gion.

Gion gulped in agitation as he heard Kanou's statement. "H-hai, I understand, Kanou-niisan. Forgive me, I still want to live long."

"Good."

Ayase just watched the two men on the side.

"Ne, Aya-chan." Gion called him with one meter distance away from him while Kanou glared at Gion as he was helping himself with his cigarette.

"Hai?"

"Would you like to test my drink?"

"What drink?"

"My newly invented drink. My friend from my university gave me a sample of his mock tail drink and I found it really delicious and thus, I decided to make my own version." Gion said as he was taking out a bottled container from his bag.

"Is it even safe?" Kanou asked, glaring murderously at him.

"Yes. It is made by me, after all." Gion stated proudly.

"But it doesn't contain any alcohol, does it?" Ayase was having second thoughts. The last time he was drunk, he didn't even remember what he and Kanou did but Kanou was very delighted on the next morning. When he would try asking Kanou what happened, he would only say that it's better to just keep it from him and would just smile eerily making Ayase's hair stood. He must have done something very naughty to him.

"No. It doesn't contain any alcohol at all, Aya-chan."

"Okay." Ayase stood up to get a glass from the kitchen and pour the content of the container into the glass.

As he was about to drink it, Kanou grabbed his hand, stopping him. "Gion, IS THIS REALLY SAFE?"

"Yes, onii-san. Don't you trust me? I wouldn't hurt your precious Aya-chan."

"Then why is it pink?"

"I don't know. It just turned out like that. Isn't the color cute, ne, Aya-chan?"

"Hai." He answered.

"Just let me drink this Kanou-san." He turned to Kanou and he let go of his hand, seeing that he was really determined to drink it. He drank the mock tail drink in peace. Surprisingly, he found it delicious.

"It's really delicious, Gion-san." He complimented.

"Really? Thank you, Aya-chan! How about you, nii-san? Would you like to try?"

"I'll pa-" Kanou didn't finish his sentence when he heard his cellphone rang. Kanou went to the corner and continued his conversation to whoever called him.

"Ne, Aya-chan, is it really delicious?" Gion asked him again.

"Hai. It is." Ayase answered.

"Then, I'll give you more. And don't forget to make Kanou-niisan drink it."

"Hai. Thank you."

Kanou went back after his conversation. "I'll go to the office now." He said as he pulled Gion on his collar.

"W-wait, Kanou-niisan! Why are you pulling me?"

"I couldn't let you here alone with Ayase."

"You're so mean!"

"Hmp."

"Ayase, I'll go now, along with this trash." Kanou was referring to Gion.

"H-hai. Itterashai."

"Bye, Aya-chan!"

As the door shut close, Ayase felt that his head suddenly felt like spinning and thus, he decided to sleep again.

-X-

It was already dark when Ayase woke up but he had this different feeling with his body. Knowing that Kanou would get home at any moment, he decided to cook for him. Slowly, he got on his feet and went to the bathroom first. He was shocked the moment he looked at his reflection on the mirror as he noticed that his chest had gotten big. He touched it slowly and he took a peek inside and he was petrified as he saw a woman's chest in his body. He then looked closely at his reflection on the mirror. His hair had gotten longer a few inches and his body had gotten slender.

_How could that be? Don't tell me… _His thoughts were cut as he touched his manhood that was in between his thighs only to find out that it was gone. Gone! He cried. What happened? Why did he suddenly turn into a girl? Kanou would be very shock if he would see him in that state.

He suddenly felt weak. What should he do now?

TBC…

A/N: So what do you think?

Any comments? Suggestions?

Just write your thoughts in a review please.

The continuation of this story will depends upon the reviews that I will get.

I'll be waiting.

Ja.

-cayleyjanssen

Revised as of April 27, 2011


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello guys! Thank you for your reviews. :DDD

I'm so glad. Keep supporting please!

Here's next chapter.

NOTE: Half way through the story, I'll refer to Ayase as a SHE since Kanou would also refer to Ayase that way when he realized that Ayase had turned into a girl. :DD

* * *

><p><strong>Just for a Week<strong>

**Chapter 2**

Kanou was scanning the documents as his sight caught notice of the clock that was hanging on the opposite wall where he was sitting. It was already seven in the evening. He put down the documents and massaged his shoulders that were feeling stiffed. After relaxing himself for a while, he decided to call it a day and went home where his precious Ayase was waiting for him.

"Kuba (older), we're closing the shop." He ordered the older of the twins.

"Hai."

He quickly rushed to the elevator and pressed the floor where his mansion was located. As the elevator ticked, he got out; his right hand was on his pocket while the other was holding some documents. When he entered his house, he found it unusual that Ayase was nowhere of sight. He didn't even greet him home which he was usually doing that was why he was always hurrying to go home because of the fact that Ayase was waiting for him, though he wished that he could get a kiss from him the moment he entered his mansion. He couldn't possibly run away from him, right? He clenched his right fist. He knew that he _did_ resort to some blackmail just to keep Ayase for himself but now that he was really attached to him; that he definitely couldn't live without him. Just thinking of him disappearing just like that, he couldn't bear it.

He shoved his negative thoughts away and started looking for Ayase while calling his name.

"Ayase, where are you?" He went to the kitchen but found it empty. Then, he went to their room and also found it empty. He went to check the bathroom but much to his dismay, he wasn't there either.

_Where the hell did Ayase go? _He muttered silently. If Ayase would want to go out, he could just ask him, though he knew that he wouldn't let him go just like that. Hell, he wouldn't want Ayase's beautiful face to get exposed outside. He knew that men and women tend to have sexual desires towards him which he was naively unaware of. It was because of the fact that he was undeniably kind-hearted that he couldn't even sense the dark desires of people, especially men, towards him. He could ask Kuba (older) to guard Ayase and beat up anyone who would dare to get close to him.

Just as he passed by the closet, he heard a sob from the inside.

_Could it be Ayase? _

"Ayase, are you in there?" He asked as he was struggling to open the closet but much to his dismay, it was locked from the inside.

"Ayase, open the closet, now." He was getting impatient. He was expecting to have Ayase for himself tonight after a hard day from work, but look at his situation now.

"Ayase…" His voice became dangerous and he heard Ayase's sobs from inside getting louder. He must be intimidated by his voice, but how come he's still not opening the closet?

"Ayase, don't wait until I get angry. Open this now!" He said as he slammed the wooden closet, making Ayase shivered in fear.

"K-Kanou-san…" Ayase spoke with so much confusion and fear.

"Come out, Ayase." He said gently, not wanting to scare him again.

"Ka-kanou-s-san..Please..don't get angry when you see me."

"Why would I be angry? Did you do something?"

"No, it's just that I…" Ayase hesitated to speak.

"You, WHAT? Did something happen? Are you sick?"

"No! I'm not sick, but I.."

Slowly, he heard the door creaked as it was slowly opened by Ayase. As Ayase was coming out from the closet, Kanou noticed that something changed. Ayase's hair was longer, though he knew that Ayase already looked like a girl, the Ayase in front of him really looked like a girl. His mouth parted a little as his eyes went down to Ayase's chest and saw that it gotten big.

"K-Ka-nou-san.." Ayase spoke softly with tears streaming down on his pale cheeks.

"Ayase, what the hell happened?" He muttered as he was scanning Ayase's figure from head to foot with his eyes staring at him with so much confusion.

"I..t-turned..in..to..a..girl.." Ayase managed to say between his sobs.

Ayase's words were processed by his brain for a while before he could react. Kanou smiled naughtily when he recovered by the sudden phenomena.

"Heh. That's nice. But how did it happen?" He asked, now grinning madly. His smile can reach his ears.

"It's not nice Kanou-san! I'm a boy, you know." Ayase whined cutely in Kanou's eyes, but in reality, Ayase was really horrified. He couldn't deny the fact that Ayase looked sexy in his oversized yellow PJ's and not to mention, he could see her chest from within the thin fabric of the pajamas. He shook his head mentally. Dang! He was getting hard, he could feel the tightness in his pants but he had to repress himself, as of now.

"I know." Kanou smirked, trying to ease himself from his perverted thoughts.

But had his eyes deceiving him? Was this really Ayase in front of him? He wasn't dreaming, right? If he was, someone please punch him! He would give permission to someone and punch him without getting drowned in the Tokyo bay or being thrown from a twelve-story building with a rock wrapped around his body. It was too good to be true. He was really happy. Oh, Kami-sama must have loved him despite of being a merciless person!

"How did this happen, Ayase?" He asked curiously. Goodness! Now that Ayase had turned into a girl, he wanted to devour her right there and then but he was just repressing himself because if he would do that, Ayase wouldn't have the chance to explain himself or rather, _herself. _

"I don't know, Kanou-san, when I woke up, I already found myself in this state." Ayase said, still clutching her head as if she was having a major headache.

"Did you eat anything weird?" He asked.

"No I haven't. I just drank Gion-san's mock tail drink this morning…" Ayase said as she was recalling what had happened.

"WHAT?" Kanou widened his eyes in disbelief and at the same time, relief that Ayase wasn't cursed by some spirits.

"W-wait..Kanou-san…I think…"Ayase spoke, unsure.

"Aa. It's Gion's fault." Kanou admitted sheepishly. For once, Gion had done him good. He'll buy him a brand new video camera, the latest model for showing his very big gratitude. He made a mental note to ask Gion for his experimented mock tail drink and ask him to make tons it for future uses.

"Y-you're not angry. K-kanou-s-san?" Ayase asked, quite unsure.

"Why would I be angry? In fact, I'm delighted." Kanou grinned.

"Eh?"

"It's not 'eh'."

"Why aren't you angry? I thought once you see me, you'll throw me out."

Kanou sighed in exasperation. Ayase sure was thinking a lot. He, or rather she, didn't even notice how happy and delighted he was, now that Ayase had turned into a girl. He slowly walked closer to her and pulled her body close to his. He could feel the softness of her chest in his stomach which also made his stomach churned.

"Why would I do that when I want to do now is to kiss you?" He whispered huskily into Ayase's ear making her shrugged a little.

"Eh? W-wait..Ka-" He didn't even let Ayase finish her protest for he started kissing her gently at first. Ayase taste sweeter than usual, maybe, that's the effect of her, being a girl. He started exploring his tongue into Ayase's mouth. Their tongues had their battle for a moment until Ayase protested.

"K-kan-ou..s-sann..p-p-plea..se..let..go…"

"No, I can't wait anymore…" He said stubbornly as he let go of Ayase's lips for a while but his arms were snaked around Ayase's small frame.

"I'm…" Ayase couldn't continue her words as her stomach growled in hunger making Ayase blush as red as an apple. She quickly looked away, saving herself from embarrassment. Damn! Ayase's too cute!

Kanou sighed as he let go of Ayase. "Dress yourself, we are going to eat outside."

"Eeeh?"

"Not 'eeh'. C'mon. We'll just eat out."

"H-hai."

As he watched Ayase's retreating figure to have her clothes change, he suddenly grinned madly like a maniac. He couldn't wait for tonight. He'll make sure that he'll have Ayase for himself. Of course, he would make Ayase gain enough energy first so that she could perform well from her duty later.

* * *

><p>AN: Awww. Kanou and his perverted thoughts! Hahaha!

What do you think? Sorry, this chapter is kinda rush and short. :DDD

Please tell me what you think. Is it bad? Boring?

Just tell it in your reviews!

I'll be waiting.

Ja.

-cayleyjanssen


End file.
